Experimental and theoretical studies have been performed to develop laser inelastic light scattering methods for studying biological gels, viscoelastic polymer solutions, and similar materials. Studies also are being performed in order to understand how laser Doppler techniques can be used to measure blood flow in tissue microvasculature.